1. Technical Field
This document relates to a synchronous reluctance motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a synchronous reluctance motor is a motor for generating a rotary force by a variation of magnetic resistance caused by a rotation of a rotor. The synchronous reluctance motor is widely used, for example, in a compressor. A rotor of the synchronous reluctance motor includes a core having laminated steel sheets. Each steel sheet of the core has flux barriers and a steel part, where the flux barriers may comprise voids in the steel part.
If the rotor is activated, the flux barrier interferes with a flow of flux, which causes a difference of magnetic resistances between a “q” axis directing to the flux barrier and a “d” axis directing between respective flux barrier groups in a circumferential direction of the rotor. The difference of magnetic resistances between the “q” axis and the “d” axis generates reluctance torque. The reluctance torque is synchronized with the flux of a stator and therefore, the reluctance torque is more dominant than the inductive torque by the flux barrier. Thus, the rotor is rotated at synchronous speed by the reluctance torque.
In the conventional synchronous reluctance motor, stress caused by the centrifugal force is concentrated around the outer side of the core, specifically, in both side ribs of the flux barrier, thereby causing a deformation of the outer side of the core.